


Form A Line, Please!

by knives4cash



Series: Pollination: The Bumblebee and White Rose [61]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumblebee - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Romantic Comedy, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knives4cash/pseuds/knives4cash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glynda Goodwitch must handle all sorts of requests. Saucy hilarity ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Form A Line, Please!

I was once a huntress. I still am, technically; but now, instead of dealing with world-ending threats of Grimm, I get to deal with these kids. Scrolling through my free-mail, I take in all of the requests, thanks, complaints, and questions. “Where’s the library?” It’s in the syllabus. “When’s class?” It’s in the syllabus. “Why did we take an exam over this junk?” It’s in the syllabus. “Where can I get a copy of the syllabus?” It’s in the syllabus.

As my office door creaks open, I observe a tanned girl with green hair peaking in. “You that Goodwitch woman?” she asks as she pops in, mysterious red stains on her uniform. 

“I am that Goodwitch woman, yes,” I huff. And that’s another thing, these kids today don’t know respect. 

“Great!” she decides as a grey haired man enters behind her. “This is my friend, he’s here with me to help.”

“Help with what?” I wonder. They seem to be transfer students. Perhaps there’s some unresolved transfer credit issue, blech. Life expectancy up to forty-seven for hunters, so I suppose there’s more time for the little things.

“Help me get to you,” a familiar voice announces. She enters, almost unrecognizable with that school uniform on. “After all, I didn’t want our reunion to be complicated by any unwanted intrusions,” She informs me, that small smirk the same as I’d seen it last. Time has been kind to Her.

“You took your sweet time coming back,” I laugh. Great, as if my life isn’t complicated enough. “Where have you been for the past four years?” 

Grinning, She closes the door behind her. “Why, sprucing myself up for you, Glynda. Can’t you tell how hard I’ve been working?” she wonders, sauntering forward and taking her seat in front of me. “I wanted to make sure I was fully prepared to receive you. After all, you know how tight I could be in the past.”

Smirking, I fire back, “I see you’ve changed your hair color. Do the curtains match the drapes then?”

Raising an eyebrow, She states, “I was hoping I could bring you down and have you inspect my interior for yourself, get a good taste of the new me.” 

“Hmm,” I thoughtfully observe. “It has been a while since we went all the way with one another, and we always did have to be… careful.”

“Of course,” She chides. “Considering what we could do to each other, it was only appropriate that we not be put in a… compromising positon.” 

Sighing, the grey haired guy exclaims, “This is what I’m talking about!” Gritting his teeth and clenching his fists, the young man clearly feels very passionate about this issue. Of course, that’s just like Her to let the little issues go unresolved and let them boil over.

Still, he’s ruining the mood. She and I make it known that his outburst is unappreciated.

The tanned girl curiously asks, “What are you talking about, exactly?” 

“This!” he repeats, throwing his hands out in frustration. “This stupid, ambiguous dialogue!” 

“Mercury, that’s enough,” She orders, always imposing Her will on others as always. Good to know She hasn’t changed that much. 

“No, Cinder! You always do this!” he complains, putting his foot down and intending to have this out now. “You say really vague and suggestive stuff all the time, and we never can tell when you’re being literal. You never change your tone!” 

“There are many, _many_ ways of resolving this,” She vaguely and ambiguously suggests, not changing her tone. 

“There you go again!” 

“Okay, well I think it’s pretty obvious what she means this time,” the tanned girl offers, covering her smirk with a hand. 

“Yeah, this time maybe!” he concedes. “But don’t you remember when she said, _‘Oooh, I’m suuuure those meddling kids will be sleeping with the fishes soon enough!’_ and so we bought a boat and spent _FOUR MONTHS_ monitoring the bottom of the harbor, only for her to tell us that _WE_ were supposed to kill them?!” 

Wow, She can be fast when She wants to. I’ve never seen Her throw someone out like that before. Bad form on his part, though. If I were going to hit a wall, I’d tuck my head and break the impact with my feet. With Her back turned, I can juuust barely catch a glimpse of Her legs. Still toned, as I had hoped. 

“Emerald,” She mutters. “Take care of him, and do be so kind as to close the door on your way out.” Turning to face me, she smirks, “We need to handle each other…”

“Kinda seeing what he meant now,” this Emerald scoffs as she obeys. 

“Peace at last,” She sighs in relief as the door clicks shut. “Now, let’s get down to business,” she purrs, climbing over my desk.

“Cinder? Really” I scoff as she drapes her arms across my back. “You changed your name to ‘Cinder’? That’s what you chose for starting over?” 

“It’s a phoenix joke,” She quickly explains. “Now I’ve gone a very long time without the touch of a competent bedmate, so shut up and enjoy this,” she demands as we lock lips for the first time in four years. 

There’s passion, emotion in this one. Gone are the days of hormonal surges, this kiss is one of nostalgia, of pent-up anticipation. She’s eager, and I welcome it. Neither one of us has lost our touch. Mmm, she still uses cherry lipgloss. 

Pulling back, she frowns, “You stopped using blueberry.”

“You’ll find I’m more of a no-nonsense woman now,” I remark with a smile.

“It’s only been four years,” She scoffs as we go a little bolder. “You looked good with a bit of blue on your lips.” 

Her lips aren’t soft anymore. Course, rough. They used to be so delicate, so light. She’s used a lot of gloss for this moment, but I can tell… She’s changed. I was too hasty to assume that we could pick up where we left off.

Mmmh, but Her hands are still able. And She hasn’t lost her touch when it comes to traversing my body. 

“You thought you could just pick where we left off?” I scoff as I manage to push Her back. 

Rolling Her eyes, She wonders, “I don’t think there’s ever been a time where you actually sought me out for intimacy. Correct me if I’m wrong, but wasn’t I always the one to initiate it?”

“What of it?” 

Smirking, She leans in. “You always acted like you were indifferent,” She recalls in between kisses. “Yet here we are, reliving our youth. Admit it, you want me.” 

“I’m a very beautiful specimen,” I honestly assess. “There are many peoples who would line up were I to uncross my legs.” 

“HAH!” She laughs. When was the last time She laughed? “I thought you were joking. I never expected you to follow through with your claims that you’d actually romance your students.” Moving her hair out of her face, She asked, “So how many have bedded with you, hmm?” 

“I see no reason to divulge the details to you,” I respond. “All you need to know is that all individuals are of mature age and consenting.” 

“But they’re so young, so small, so inexperienced,” She reasons, pulling me in for a slow, deliberate one. “I’ve been the only huntress who could ever match you… your energy, your power, your… appetite.” 

Darn, I really need to control my twitching better.

“Aha,” She laughs. “I knew it. You like your fun, but these kids aren’t in your league. Can’t quite scratch those itches like I can.” 

She leans in for another kiss, but moves to my desk drawer. “Most teachers have teacher-related documents in their desk,” She murmurs, pulling out my personal stash. “I’d heard rumors that you kept a supply on hand, but I just couldn’t believe it.”

“Well, you never know when the moment will strike,” I reason. The young ones are always eager. 

“No, I didn’t doubt that part,” She corrects. “I couldn’t believe the rumor that you had categorized everything,” she explains as she sorts through the mini-shelves. 

“You know how organized I am,” I pridefully remind Her. Honestly, she always used to do this, looking through my stuff. Even when we were out on campaigns, the four of us sharing one tent, each with just one small pack for ourselves, she would always enjoy going through my things. “What do you look for?” I wonder aloud. 

Pausing, she thoughtfully answers, “I suppose you and I never got to develop a traditional relationship. Seeing the things you held in higher value helped me to understand you a bit more.” 

“I find that hard to believe,” I scoff. She can’t think I’m that gullible. 

“Then believe this,” She counters, taking me once more with a fire that I haven’t had the privilege of experiencing in a long time. Pulling away, she states, “We’re going to have fun, and you won’t be telling Ozpin about my presence.” 

“Don’t want to meet your old boss?” I tease, raising a very judgemental eyebrow. “He’d love to see you again. You know how he felt about your departure.” 

“I have no interest in him or Oobleck, just you,” She murmurs as I pull her in for once. 

_“MISS GOODWITCH, I FINALLY GOT THE PAPER FINISHED, AND I KNOW I’M LATE BUT YOU HAVEN’T STARTED GRADING YE-”_

Ruby Rose, her timing is most untimely! I should’ve locked the door! 

“Oh, it’s you!” she recognizes. “Hi!” she offers with a smile. “Wow, I should’ve known a woman of your caliber could get with Miss Goodwitch,” she chuckles as she continues forward anyways. 

“Um, yes,” She can only sputter as we’re both caught in this compromising position. Ozpin will grill me if he catches wind that I’ve been fooling around while on the clock! He’ll make me take that stupid, nineteen hour online course “Vex, Don’t Sex Your Students: Your Butt May Be Round, But So Is The Clock!” Again! 

“That’s cool,” Ruby remarks as she offers a four page paper to me, reaching over the long legs of my old friend. “Here’s my paper, Miss Goodwitch!” she cheerfully offers.

“What paper?” we wonder. A lot’s happened in the last ten minutes, cut me some slack. 

“That paper you wanted from us! The one about how, as huntresses, it’s important for us to refrain from allowing personal interest and emotion to cloud judgement for the good of the people and state!” 

Oh.

“And I chose to use the leader of the terrorist organization, the White Fang, as an example!

“Oh,” She comments. 

“Yeah, this super crazy, powerful woman is obviously a huntress, one of great skill and training; I note her techniques and methods and thereupon extrapolate a few reasons she might betray our kingdom and threaten the millions that she threatens!” Ruby explains. 

“Very studious of you,” I theorize. “I’m sure you’ll make a high score on it.” 

Smiling so innocently, she practically bounces, “I worked very hard on it! I also use some of our current psychological texts to explain how a friend, lover, or partner of this woman could allow her to do what she does! There’s clearly some guilt in it, but the loved ones of this woman clearly consider her presence in their lives to be more important, which I think is a very interesting emotional analysis on their part!” 

“You know,” She begins. “I’m not straddling on this desk to collect dust.” 

Ruby assesses Her. Pursing her lips, she finds no fault in that statement. “I guess you’re right! I’ll let you two get back to your fun time!” she announces as she moves back to the door. “Just so you know! Miss Goodwitch enjoys her fun, that’s no secret; but she will grade you more harshly-”

“She is aware of how I mix my business and pleasure!” I curtly inform the young girl, who finally takes the hint and leaves. 

“Yeesh,” She huffs, turning back to me. “What a mood-killer,” She sarcastically observes before puckering up. “Now, where were we…”

Eeeh, I don’t know anymore. Holding up a hand, I ask, “How much death and destruction have you caused, exactly?” 

“Oh come on, don’t start that now,” She requests as She vainly kisses my hand in an attempt to spark up the mood once more. “This is just some harmless fun, there’s no need to start thinking about the moral ramifications!” She reasons with a quiver in her lips. 

“Do I need to blast you out of my office?” I challenge, raising my right hand and sparking a small purple flame of dust. “I no longer wish to fornicate with you,” I insist as I move the door open with a wave of my finger.

Grinning, She makes the fateful mistake of calling a bluff I never gave. And while throwing that boy out was impressive for Her, my power are only rivaled by that of Her and Ozpin. Caught completely off guard, She’s easily launched through the doorway.

She hit Her head on the wall too. Why does everyone around here have such bad form when they’re thrown against objects? “No means no,” I quietly but sternly remind her.

Groaning, She flops about on the floor in utter despair, having been denied by her greatest partner. What’s this, Yang enters the scene?

“Looks like someone got a little too handsy!” she laughs as she gives a condescending pat to Her head. “Sorry, but you probably blew you only chance to get with the hottest teacher on campus!” she sympathizes as she strolls into my office and unceremoniously slams the door behind her. 

“Miss Long,” I acknowledge as I return my pleasure-related contents to their desk drawer. “To what do I owe this unexpected visit?” I ask, fully aware of her intentions. 

Standing before me, she answers, “I have come to make a proposition! See, my girlfriend has quite the thing for you.” 

Scoffing, I reveal, “Miss Long, over half the students here have a thing for me. The fact that Miss Belladonna belongs to that group is hardly a shock to me.” Still, might as well see what she wants. Gotta take my mind off Her.

Smirking, she continues, “Buuut I was thinking you and I could do a… _thing_ for her.”

Raising an eyebrow, I ask, “I receive all sorts of offers, Yang. What would I stand to gain?” 

This time, she scoffs. “Glynda, honey, come now! You know you wanna get your hands on these melons!” she argues, squeezing her admittedly generous rack. “Most people would jump at the opportunity I’m offering!” 

“You’re trying to oversell yourself,” I counter. “You know you want me far more than I want either you or Miss Belladonna. Your bargaining skills need work. C minus.” 

“Darn.” Slouching, Yang begins to admit defeat before freezing. “C minus?” Looking up, she states, “That’s a passing grade.” 

Smirking, I nod. “And an A plus for realizing the obvious, well done.”


End file.
